gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Fist
Wild Fist is an original fighting game created by TheGamerProductions. Plot TBA Characters *'Kaito Sanada': In the past, Kaito lived a normal person's life until a fatal day, Kaito went insane after his mother scold him many times, fighting against her until one lethal punch killed her, to avoid get caught and punished, he also killed his brothers, his father and the rest of his family and burned the evidence, in the present, Kaito is constantly tortured by his own memories who gave don't stop giving him guilt from his past actions, his purpose is to totally redeem himself from his actions and restart his whole life. *'Kat-herine': Kaito's cat and the female main protagonist, she has the ability to transform into a female hybrid human with cat ears and tail, although she can interact with humans, her cat-self is always there, mostly when she faces dogs and/or watches how humans torture or kill cats. She is always there to cheer Kaito up and make him stop looking behind to his past actions. *'M011y': A combat ginoid capable to have human feelings created by Tomoko's army to give them support in their missions, she is equiped with fireguns, two combat-knifes, missiles and two mini-helium tanks which she uses for both lungs and inflate herself for self-defense. *'Tomoko Tachibana': A military woman who is the general of the army, she is cold and serious because a delinquent killed her boyfriend in the past, she is very skilled and capable to kill anyone who dares to face her for both fight and harassment. *'Marina Tevez': Commander of the navy and Tomoko's closest friend and partner, when she was a child, she saved a cat who was about to be killed by a group of delinquents, she named the cat "Wally" and he becomed Marina's pet, despite that, she is not like her leader and partner. *'Haru Tsubaki': Kaito's high-school friend who has put on weight during the time they separate, despite how big she got, she weaponized her overweighted body to keep on fighting. She is not afraid of her weight and what people may think about it. *'SaiSai Vilu': The daughter of the serpent-god TrenTren Vilu and granddaughter of Antu, like her father, she is the guardian of earth and has the power to control earquake and every other natural disaster. To hide her true form, she transforms into an hybrid human with serpent tail, she works in the same food court Kaito and Kat visits with her rival MaiMai Vilu. Unlike her father, she doesn't hate MaiMai despite being the daughter of her father's eternal rival, instead, she tries to befriend with her. *'MaiMai Vilu': The daughter of the fallen serpent-god Caicai Vilu and granddaughter of Peripillán, like her father, she rules over the oceans and has the power to control water. To hide her true form, she transforms into an hybrid human with serpent tail, she works in the same food court Kaito and Kat visits with her rival SaiSai Vilu. *'Takeshi Fujikawa': A japanese police ace detective with british nationality, during battles and solving cases he likes to drink a tea cup since it calms his nerves in hard situations. *'Hirohiko Kondo': A hired assassin which works for to be added, he was sent to kill anyone who attemps on wipe out his leader or kill him for good. *'Shovel Knight': Guest character from Shovel Knight. *'Filia': Guest character from Skullgirls. More characters to be added. Feel free to help me adding characters (mostly males). Stages TBA Game Modes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:TheGamerProductions Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games